SonAmy and Shadula: Body Swap
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Nebula switched bodies. What will happpen? Read and find out.


**SonAmy & Shadula: Body Swap**

*****: this means that a character is in a different body.

I hope this won't get you confused.

* * *

><p>Eggman's robots were destroying the city of Station Square. But then, four hedgehogs came to the scene to stop those robots.<p>

"Okay guys; Shadow and Nebula you take down Eggman's robots. Amy and I will stop Eggman. Let's move!" Sonic said.

Shadow skates his shoes fast, Nebula followed him as she was flying. Nebula threw her energy blasts at two robots as they exploded.

"Too easy!" Nebula grinned.

"Oh yeah, watch this" Shadow said as he threw his chaos spears at five robots.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted.

The robots exploded into metal pieces. Shadow looked back at Nebula with a smirk on his face. Nebula shrugs.

"Whatever" Nebula said.

With Sonic and Amy

Sonic and Amy were facing Eggman inside his eggmobile (whatever it's called that flies like a hovercraft).

"Batter up Amy!" Sonic said.

"Okay" Amy said. Sonic curls up into a ball as Amy swung her hammer and hit Sonic sending him straight up to Eggman's flying machine. He spin dashed right through the machine causing it to fall down.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Eggman screaming as he goes down.

"And that's what I call cooking up eggs!" Sonic joked as it made Amy giggle.

"Ugh! You may have won this time! But I'll get you next time you pesky hedgehogs!" Eggman shouted.

* * *

><p>After they saved the day; they went back home. With the girls; they were having a chat with each other.<p>

"You know, I've been thinking. I wonder what's it like to have powers of speed" Amy said.

"I was wondering the same too. Shadow's chaos powers are stronger than my powers" Nebula said.

"We'll never know. Well, it's time for bed, goodnight Nebula" Amy said as she went to her room.

"Goodnight Amy" Nebula said as she went to her own room. Since she now lives with Amy, Amy was very kind to make another room for Nebula since they first met. Amy was like a sister to Nebula.

Amy and Nebula went to sleep.

It was now morning; with Sonic and Shadow's place, Sonic woke up and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he walks to the mirror, he was shocked.

"AAAHHHH!" his voice was Amy's. This wasn't Sonic; Amy is in Sonic's body.

The scream woke Shadow up. All of a sudden, he looks down at his hands. This wasn't Shadow; it was Nebula in Shadow's body.

"What's going on? Why am I in Shadow's body?" *Nebula panicked.

"Nebula?" *Amy in Sonic's body was at the door.

"Amy?" *Nebula said as she heard Amy's own voice in Sonic's body.

"Wh-Wh-Whoa!" *Nebula fell down on the floor.

"Nebula, are you alright?" *Amy asked as she helped *Nebula up.

"Yeah. Man, Shadow's shoes are hard to control"

"This is weird. If I'm in Sonic's body and you're in Shadow's. Then that means…." *Amy said.

"Oh hell no. The boys are in our bodies!" *Nebula panicked.

"We got to head back to our apartment!" *Amy said.

* * *

><p>With the boys in the girls' bodies<p>

*Sonic and *Shadow screamed in fright from being in a girl's body.

"What the hell is going on?" luckily, they had their own voice instead of a girl's voice.

"Dude, we're in a girl's body!" *Shadow screamed.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down! Let's not panic" *Sonic said.

As they both calm down they heard a door burst. They saw their own selves.

"Sonic?"

"Amy?"

"Shadow?"

"Nebula?"

"Okay, we all have our own voices. But please tell what's going on? This is really going crazy!" *Sonic said.

"We don't know. We just woke up like this" *Nebula said.

"Same thing with me and Shadow. We thought this was a dream. But it's not" *Sonic said.

"This is not good. Since we don't have our own powers, we don't know how to use these powers in a person's body. Sonic has Amy's. Amy has Sonic's speed. Shadow has my powers. And now I have his chaos powers" *Nebula said.

"Let's not panic, we can help each other out" *Amy said.

"Hmph. Fine, but where at?" *Shadow asked.

"How about the Mystic ruins, where it has a jungle area" *Sonic said.

"Good pick, I'll teleport us there" *Shadow said as he takes out a chaos emerald, but apparently he forgot that he was in Nebula's body.

"Great. Since I don't have my powers. I guess you'll have to do it Nebula" *Shadow said. *Nebula takes out a chaos emerald out of nowhere.

"Chaos Control!" *Nebula said the words as they all disappeared to a different place.

The four hedgehogs appeared in a jungle area.

"Well, we're here. Let's help each other out now" *Sonic said as he goes with *Amy. *Nebula and *Shadow went to find an open area where there's much space for them to practice.

"Alright, do you want me to go first or you?" *Nebula asked. It's like she was talking to her own self.

"I should go first, since I don't know how you use your powers" *Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Um, Shadow. You're…." *Nebula pointed at her real arms. *Shadow looks and quickly puts his or her arms down, he blushed hard.

"Hmph. Pervert" *Nebula said.

"Alright that's enough. Let's just get this over with" *Shadow said.

"Fine. Since we're like talking to our own selves"  
>"Very funny"<p>

Moments later; *Shadow was learning how to fly, he was really enjoying it.

"Alright, you can stop now" *Nebula said.

"Nuh-uh! Flying is so much fun!" *Shadow said.

"Hmph. Alright, I'll just play around with your chaos emerald" *Nebula smirked. This made *Shadow stop flying and went after her but she chaos controlled. *Shadow stopped and looked around to where she is.

"Yoohoo! Up here!" *Nebula called out loud. She was on top of a tree. She has the green chaos emerald in her hand.

"You want it? Come and get it!" *Nebula smirked.

"As you wish!" *Shadow said as he flew up to her but she teleported again.

"Damn. Where are you now?" He saw her on the ground.

"Since I learned how to teleport. Let's see if I can play around with your running shoes. Ta-ta!" *Nebula dashed away in the jungle.

"Damn it" *Shadow muttered. He flew after her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Sonic and Amy<strong>_

*Amy was running at full speed through the jungle. She found *Sonic and skid to a stop. *Sonic winked at her and gave thumbs up for her great result.

"Good job there Ames. You mastered my speed" *Sonic said. *Amy giggles.

"Thanks Sonic. Wow, running really fast was awesome!" *Amy cheered.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Well, now that you know how to use my powers, it's my turn to use yours" *Sonic said.

Few minutes later; *Sonic was doing a great job at smashing the rocks with his hammer. He was really enjoying it.

"Man, smashing objects with your hammer is fun!" *Sonic said. *Amy giggles.

"You really think so Sonic?"

"Sure Ames, it's like doing baseball where you swing your hammer and WHAM!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I wonder if Shadow and Nebula is doing well" *Amy said.

"Me too. I wonder where they- - -"

"Excuse me! Coming through!" *Nebula shouted at them telling them to move out the way. As she passed by them, *Shadow flew very fast as he passed by them with a Whoosh.

"Come back here!" *Shadow shouted. This made his eyes flare up into glowing purple aura.

"I would love to, but I love your running shoes!" *Nebula said.

She looks at where she's going but then a robot popped out of nowhere.

"Whoa!"

"Nebula look out!" *Shadow shouted.

"Chaos Spear!" she threw her chaos spears at the robot causing it to explode. She skids to a stop.

"Man that was so cool!" *Nebula cheered.

The three hedgehogs came into the scene.

"Nebula, are you okay?" *Amy asked.

"Yeah. Boy, that was so cool using chaos spear!" she accidently said the words that caused it to almost blast *Shadow.

"Whoa! What the hell?" *Shadow became angry that his eyes glowed in purple aura.

"My bad?" *Nebula said nervously.

"Yes you're bad!" with much anger he threw purple energy blasts at *Nebula but missed. *Nebula was about to cry that *Shadow hurt her feelings.

"Y-y-you a-are so mean!" *Nebula sobbed hard and ran away or should I say shoe skating away.

"Nebula!" *Sonic and *Amy called out for her but she was gone.

"Shadow!" *Amy shouted as she was turning Dark Sonic or Dark Amy.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! YOU HURT HER FEELINGS!" *Amy shouted with much anger.

"Whoa! AMY! You're turning dark! Calm down!" *Sonic said. *Amy noticed this, she returned back to normal.

"Didn't see that coming" *Amy said.

"Faker-I mean Neb—Ahh! Whatever the hell I'm saying! Just go find her and say you're sorry! Or I'll smash you with my hammer!" *Sonic shouted as he summoned his hammer and went after *Shadow.

"Ahhh! OKAY! OKAY! I'M GOING!" *Shadow flew away to go find *Nebula. *Sonic was panting.

"No wonder being a girl can be so awesome" *Sonic said. *Amy shook her head.

"Let's just go find Shadow and Nebula" *Amy said.

"Okay. But man I hate to say this. You'll have to carry your body—I mean me" *Sonic said.

"This is one crazy day" *Amy said as she picked up *Sonic in bridle style and sped off to find *Shadow and *Nebula.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With *Nebula<strong>_

*Nebula was sitting on a big rock. She was sobbing a lot.

"H-h-how c-could h-h-he b-be so mean?" she sobbed.

"Nebula?" a voice behind her.

"What do you want?" *Nebula not wanting to look at him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it" *Shadow said.

"Sh-shut up. Y-y-you a-almost threw one of m-my energy bl-blasts at me" *Nebula sniffled and continues crying.

*Shadow grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to look at him. She looks away with her tears sliding down her cheeks.

"J-j-just g-g-go away"

"Nebula I'm so sorry I threw those energy blasts at you. My temper or your temper—whatever the hell I'm saying, it just took over me. I didn't know that your anger was triggered to your energy blasts. I'm so sorry" *Shadow said as he stroked her—or his own quills to get her to calm down.

"But I-I-I a-accidently threw c-c-chaos-...you know, a-at you" *Nebula said as she was calming herself from crying.

"I know you're right it was an accident. I didn't mean to get mad at you" *Shadow said.

"Y-y-you forgive me?" *Nebula asked.

"I forgive you" *Shadow said.

"Thanks Shadow!" *Nebula hugged him. *Shadow was surprised at this as he hugged her back. Suddenly, they heard a loud metal clang. They pulled away from the hug.

"What was that?" *Shadow said.

"I think I know who it is. Eggman" *Nebula said.

"Indeed you're right Nebula!" Eggman in his robot machine.

"Doctor!" *Shadow yelled. Eggman was confused.

"Shadow? What's going on here?" Eggman asked.

"What are you doing here?" *Shadow shouted as his eyes glowed purple aura again.

"Hahahaha! Shadow you're in a girl's body? Hahahahaha!" Eggman laughing too hard.

"That's it! Now you made me pissed off Doctor!" *Shadow flew up and threw purple energy blast at Eggman's robot machine. But not enough to take it down since it was 20 ft. tall.

"And your girlfriend is in your body? Hahahahaha!" Eggman continues laughing.

"GGGGRRRRR! SHUT UP EGGMAN!" *Nebula screamed that it caused her body to glow red aura (like in Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) and flew up and threw chaos spears at the robot machine's legs to lose balance.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" *Nebula screamed in anger.

"SHEESH! Simmer down!" Eggman yelled.

"You're in big trouble Doctor! Take that!" *Shadow threw energy blasts again while *Nebula continues throwing chaos spears at the robot machine's legs.

Once the robot machine falls down to the ground, Eggman was ejected from his seat and flew right out of the machine. But *Shadow caught him by using super strength. He did not know how he did it but he didn't care.

"Thanks for catching me" Eggman said.

"I wasn't trying to catch you, I was about throw your ass out of here" *Shadow smirked. He lifted him up and gave it a toss that sends Eggman screaming. He was gone.

"Hmph. Super strength feels awesome" he flew down to where *Nebula was standing. *Sonic and *Amy found them.

"Hey guys" *Nebula said.

"What happened here? We heard a scream" *Sonic asked.

"You missed everything. Shadow and I kicked Eggman's butt" *Nebula said.

"What? Eggman was here? And you fought without us?" *Sonic said.

Suddenly, *Sonic's blue soul and *Amy's pink soul was coming out the body. Same with *Shadow and *Nebula; *Nebula's purple soul came out of Shadow's body; Shadow's red soul came out of Nebula's body. The red and purple souls swirled around and went back to their own bodies. Same with the blue and pink souls. Nebula's soul hit her own body as she inhaled. Same with the other hedgehogs. Once they calm down they looked down and saw that they were back in their own body.

"Alright, I'm back!" Sonic said happily.

"Yay!" Amy cheered.

"Yeeeaaaahhhh!" Nebula flew up and went around in circles.

"Hmph. Looks like we're back to normal" Shadow said.

All of a sudden, Nebula picked up Shadow in bridle style and flew up in the sky.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Put me down!" Shadow said.

Then, Nebula kissed him to shut him up. Shadow was so shocked; he closed his eyes and kissed her back. They pulled apart.

"Seems like you enjoyed it" Nebula smirked.

"Hmph" Shadow kissed her again to shut her up. Nebula's eyes were wide open, she kissed him back. They pulled apart again.

"I love you Shadow" Nebula sighs dreamily.

"I love you too Nebula" Shadow said.

They kissed again.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>How cute! Shadow and Nebula finally kissed! :)<strong>


End file.
